Bacchikoi
|Typ=Ending |Zdjęcie=End8.jpg |Kanji=バッチコイ!!! |Rōmaji=Bacchikoi!!! |Zespół=Dev Parade |Numer piosenki=8 |Shippūden=Tak |Od odcinka=91 |Do odcinka=102 }} Bacchikoi to utwór wykonywany przez Dev Parade do 8° endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 8 stycznia 2009 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 91 do 102. Opis Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= bacchikoi !!! bacchikoi !!! beibee !!! whats up!! hey yo! how you feel? wont you hear me out. lets settle it and do it all right. bacchikoi !!! everythings OK here it comes aha come on. omaigatsu ! omaigatsu ! kinou no shippai de kujike tatte gottsuandesu ! gottsuandesu ! o nyu no fuku ni sosu ga hane te wao donmai donmai shizun damamaja namida no my eyez donnani hanguri de anguri demo donburi kutsutte danshingu ! ore raitsumademo nakama daro buraza !! tatoe gyakufuu , kyoufuu , arashi gafuitemo bacchikoi kamon ! hanare tetemo onaji sora no shita de saa waratte fun hatte let's do it ! do it ! do it ! do it ! bacchikoi !!! bacchikoi !!! beibee !!! tatoe asa ga kona kutatte ieiiei bacchikoi !!! bacchikoi !!! beibee !!! kun totomoni yume wo miru zeeiiei NANANANANA………… NANANANANA………… bacchikoi !!! |-| Kanji= 来る、来る！赤ちゃん！ えぇっ！えぇっ！ あなたは、過去の過ちが敗北させていますか？ あなたは押してください！あなたは押してください！ あなたの新しい服はサルサで覆われています！ 心配しないでください！心配しないでください！ 私の目に涙があります。 あなたが空腹と怒っているかは重要ではありません 私はあなたのために食べるために何かを実行することになるでしょう 私たちは常に良い友達になります！ 強風、竜巻やハリケーン、私たちすることができます。来て！ 我々は我々の一部ですが 同じ空の下にある だから笑顔が、perseveres。 やろう！それを行う！それを行う！それを行う！ 来る、来る！赤ちゃん！ 太陽ははい、はい言いませんでしたが 来る、来る！赤ちゃん！ 私たちはあなたと私を一緒に夢を見るでしょう。はい、はい！ 来る、来る！赤ちゃん！ 何が起こるかに関係なく、まだ戦っている。 はい、はい！来る、来る！赤ちゃん！ 夜は暗いですが、当日は晴れでしょう。 はい、はい！ Nananananananana... Nanananananananananana... |-| Polski= Dawaj, dawaj, mała! Co jest? Joł, jesteście gotowi dać czadu? Nawiajajcie ze mną! Dawaj! Nic nie słyszę, wykrzyczcie to! Zaczynamy! O mój Boże, o mój Boże! Załamały Cię wczorajsze porażki? Doceń to! Doceń to! Uwaliłeœ sosem nowe fatałaszki! Nie zważaj, nie zważaj na mnie i na me łzy. Nieważne, jak będę głodny i zły. Pędzę po porcje donburi! Zawszę będziemy dla siebie braćmi! Zefirki, sztormy, huragany nic nam nie zrobiš! Dalej! Nawet daleko od siebie, jeœteœmy pod tym samym niebem. Uœśmiechnij się i twardym bądźŸ. Zróbmy to! Zróbmy! Zróbmy! Zróbmy! Dawaj, dawaj, mała! Nawet jeœżli słońce już zaszło, powtarzaj wciąż "Yeah, yeah"! Dawaj, dawaj, mała! Wspólnie wyœśnimy najwspanialszy sen. Yeah, yeah! Dawaj, dawaj, mała! Nieważne, co się stanie, nie przestawaj walczyć, yeah, yeah! Dawaj, dawaj, mała! Nieważne, jak ciemna jest noc, poranek przyniesie œświatło, yeah, yeah! Nanananana... Dawaj! |-| Angielski= Bring it, bring it baby! What’s up! Yo, y’all ready to rock out there! Let’s settle it and do all right! Bacchikoi! Everything’s ok! Here it comes! Aha come on! Oh my god! Oh my god! Yesterday’s failures left you crushed? Much apreesh! Much apreesh! You got sauce all over your new clothes! Don’t mind, don’t mind, the tears in my eyes No matter how hungry and angry i get, I’m dashin for some donburi like a jet! We’re always gonna be brothers, yo! Headwinds, gales or hurricanes, we got this! C’mon! Even if we’re apart, we are all under the same sky. So smile, stand firm, Let’s do it! Do it! Do it! Bring it, bring it baby! Even if the sun doesn’t say ‘yeah yeah’ Bring it, bring it baby! We’ll dream a dream together, yeah yeah! Bring it, bring it baby! No matter what happens, stay in the fight, yeah yeah! Bring it, bring it baby! No matter how dark the night, morning will bring the light, yeah yeah! Nanananana…. Bring it! Ciekawostki *Ending posiada alternatywną wersjęz Sasuke w roli głównej. *'Bacchikoi!!' jest drugim singlem DEV PARADE. Postacie *Sakura Haruno *Ino Yamanaka *Hinata Hyūga *Maito Gai *Rock Lee *Shikamaru Nara *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Chōji Akimichi *Tenten *Neji Hyūga *Sasuke Uchiha *Sai *Yamato *Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Uzumaki Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden